This application makes reference to, incorporates the same herein, and claims all benefits accruing under 35 U.S.C. xc2xa7119 from MONITOR FRONT CASE WITH GATE LANDINGS earlier filed in the Korean Industrial Property Office on Jul. 16 1996 and Jun. 5 1997, and there duly assigned Serial Nos. 96-21080 and 97-13466, respectively.
The present invention relates, in general, to a front case for monitors and, more particularly, to a monitor front case provided with gate landings, each of the landings being formed on a CRT seating surface of the case as a position around each gate flash and being depressed to a depth suitable for fully recessing the gate flash and avoiding an interference between the gate flash and a cathode ray tube thus removing a flash grinding process form the injection molding process of the case.
A housing for a CRT made by injection molding often contains gate flash protrusions on the surface. If these gate flash protrusions protrude from the seating surface where a CRT is mounted, a snug fit between the housing and the CRT will not be established. Although this problem can be eliminated by grinding back the protrusions, grinding back results in an extra step in the manufacturing process. What is needed is a solution to the above problem that does not require an extra manufacturing step.
Accordingly, it is an object to provide a monitor front case made by injection molding where the flash protrusions do not come into contact with the CRT upon assembly.
It is also an object to achieve the above without employing a flash grinding process.
In order to accomplish the above object, the present invention provides a front case for monitors, comprising a gate landing formed on a CRT seating surface of the front case at a position around each gate flash remaining on the case due to a gate of an injection mold, the gate landing being depressed to a depth suitable for fully recessing the gate flash and avoiding an interference between the gate flash and a cathode ray tube.